Remains
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: They are all that remains. They were best friends, they needed each other. They would do anything for each other. Even the unthinkable... Misty X May X Dawn. Yuri! For Kyliebear Loves Kanebear


**A/N: I did this because Kyliebear Loves Kanebear wanted me to write more Yuri. She likes Yuri better than Yaoi. It's Misty x May x Dawn.**

**Warning: Adult language, Yuri, three people relationship, and hints of things that aren't child appropriate.**

**Disclaimer: I have never ever ever owned Pokemon and I never will. **

_Remains_

May, Misty and Dawn had been dumped, rejected, cheated on and stepped on by many, girls and boys. They needed a back up, a place they could fall on. They choose each other. They slept together, comforted each other, kissed, cried on each other, had sex, lived together, they did everything together. They were the three best friends. They were friends with benefits. Of course they went after other people, they wanted to see other people but they knew that they had someone back home if things didn't go well. They'd do anything for each other. Even the unthinkable.

May was to go on a date with Ash tonight. Ash! She had been asking him out on a date for a year now and she was finally going on a date with him! She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. She hoped things led to more intimate things. When May told Dawn and Misty about it, they had been so happy for her. They were so nice to her, she could never live without them. It was now 9:10 and Ash had promised to be there by 8:30. May was getting worried now. What if he was hurt somewhere? What if he's in trouble? What if he is… Oh god! I hope he is ok! Suddenly she heard laughter, loud laughter. She checked behind a bush, where she found none other then Ash and Brock with a camera. They were video taping her.

"What are you guys doing," May asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Video taping you! Your on live TV May! Wave at the people who are laughing at you," Broke said laughing with each word.

"Did you really think I liked you? Do you really think I would go on a date? Especially with someone like you," Ash asked mockingly.

"Some-some one like me," May asked with tears in her eyes.

"Ya, someone like you. A little girl that's so ignorant as to think people actually like her," Ash sneered at her, causing Brock to laugh again.

May turned around and ran, letting tears fall down her face silently. She fled towards her home, desperate to forget the image of the laughing boys. She skipped stairs at a time as she ran towards the bedroom where she knew Misty and Dawn would be. She burst through the door, now letting her tears go wild and sobbed loudly. Instantly Misty and Dawn were at her side and trying to comfort her.

"Oh May darling, what happened," Misty asked the youngest girl.

"Ash and Brock were videotaping me waiting for Ash who never had an intention to go on a date with me," May cried out, her heart felt on fire. She thought that Ash and her were good friends and could be more than friends. Evidently she was wrong.

"Oh that douche bag," Dawn growled loudly.

"Shh, Dawn. May's really upset," Misty snapped at Dawn.

"Sorry May. He is not worth your time sweetheart," Dawn said softly and petting May's head.

"Come on let's eat some ice cream and watch some TV, ok," Misty suggested and led the other two girls to the bed. Misty turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. May wanted to watch Deadly Women. It was a show about females who killed just about anyone. They act chocolate ice cream full of brownie bits. May suddenly smiled creepily and turned to the other girls. Misty and Dawn were momentarily confused. Then they smiled wickedly. They would do anything for each other.

*3 hours later*

Ash lay in a puddle of blood, his wounds still leaking. Brock was already dead and already decaying.

"So people who laughed at me, how was that for a show," May asked, sneering her words. She could hear sirens in the back round. The police where coming. Coming to arrest Misty, Dawn, and her.

May, Misty and Dawn had been dumped, rejected, cheated on and stepped on by many. They needed a back up, a place they could fall on. They choose each other. They slept together, comforted each other, kissed, cried on each other, had sex, lived together, they did everything together. They were the three best friends. They'd do anything for each other. Even the unthinkable. They'd kill and go to jail, if only to be with each other. They were all the remains.

**After Note: This was for my lovely Kyliebear! I felt like showing this girls' darker sides. This is my 25****th**** story! I only started using this year! I'm so happy!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
